Annabelle
by beyfanatics
Summary: Horror parody! It's an exaggerated version of a typical horror story, beyblade style . random one-shot.


Kai brought a new mansion and had invited his old team overfor a party (what a show off) Tala crashed it since the rest of his team were out of town(ran for their lives , no doubt) and he was bored.

So Ray ,Max and Tyson were invited.

As they stepped out of the car they saw Kai and Tala waiting for them.

"Hey Thanks for inviting us to this really creepy mansion on Friday 13th at 10 pm" Tyson said

" our pleasure " Tala muttered and all of them walked to the mansion

"hey... is that a creepy doll hanging on a tree?" Max pointed towards the leafless tree

" So like any other dumb person in a horror movie we are going to take that doll with us, right?" Ray cheered

" yes!" everyone agreed

They went inside and closed the door behind them.

"this doll is sooooo creepy and even though we now that, we are gonna keep it with us until one of us gets possessed" Kai said , laughing

" lets keep the doll on the table and see what happens in the morning" Tala suggested

" right. ok good night don't let the bedbugs bite " Max said yawning .

They all went to bed.

At 3 Am Ray woke up.

"oh my god" he gave out a high piched scream

" what happend?" Kai asked

" I heard someone screaming and I know its the doll and I know its possessed but still I am gonna go check if it is really possessed" Ray replied

" and even though I have no plans on risking my life, I am gonna be the brave one and come with you "

Kai said and both of them looked for the doll, amused at their own silliness.

"Oh my! can you believe it! it's not on the table where we left it last night " said Ray with an exaggerated horrified look.

The rest of them rushed into the room, trying to look scared and surprised but certainly not managing it.

" Ahhhhhh" Tyson screamed causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What?" Max asked

" I know its not going to help but I am gonna be really scared just to make the horror seem more scary"

he said in a silly voice

"The doll was in my room!" Max said, in a high pitched voice.

" even though I am the one who placed the doll there last night, I am gonna act like it happened because the doll is possessed" Tala said dramatically, acting like he's talking to an invisible camera .

Everyone looked at eachother before giving out another high pitched scream.

" and even though we know that its gonna be a bad experience we are gonna stay at this mansion as if we have nothing better to do " Kai said talking to another invisible camera

" oh my god I'm to pretty to die"

Tyson screamed mimicking an old movie.

" NO Tyson your not pretty" Max consoled

" thanks my friend" tyson replied and wiping off fake imaginary

tears

" what do we do now !even though the door is just right there??" Ray said fake panicking.

"Oh no! the door is locked!" Tala said, banging on the door instead of turning the knob.

"Holy **spirit**! we're trapped in here" Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Ray said , flinging himself onto Tyson's collar and fake-bawling his eyes out.

" I know what to do! why don't we go and lock ourselves in a room even though the doll would be there!!"Tyson said in a silly voice

" _that's_ an awesome idea!" all of them said, sarcastically and rushed upstairs.

"Why don't we go to Max's room!"

Ray suggested.

"Great idea , like the doll didn't show up here before at all!" Max said cheerfully

They rushed to the room and left it open for drama .

" Now I am gonna pretend I am in deep thought just for everyone to ask me what's wrong" Tyson said , into the invisible camera,as he place his chin on his palm and pretended to be in a deep thought.

Max sighed and asked " what's up Tyson you look lost ..in thought "

"Now that's a first" Kai laughed.

"Yeah! Tyson never thinks! he's obviously possessed!" Ray said, pretending to be scared.

"I didn't actually see it but I'm going to say that Tyson was holding the doll before they came upstairs and was talking to it!" Tala said into the _camera_.

Tyson sighed and pretend to laugh maniacally.

Everyone pretended to be scared of Tyson's voice which sounded like

a cuckoo who swallowed gum.

" Omg Tyson is possessed!" Everyone said pretending that it was true.

" Let's perform an exorcism!!" Ray said excitedly.

"I mean- *cough* we have no choice but to perform an exorcism" he corrected himself in a grave voice.

"Who knows how to do it?" Kai asked, trying not to laugh.

"I do!" Max said, nodding his head and trying to look like he actually does

In a few minutes the preparation for the exorcism had been made.

"I hope that I get a call , from someone who wants to murder me in this house" Kai said, into the _camera_.

" Now everyone sit down on each of the points of the star that I drew...uh.. with the candles that are kept there in your lap." Max ordered in a deep voice.

" Are you making your voice lower?" Ray said. (A/N: Who gets the reference? *wink wink*)

"No" Max said in an even lower tone.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down as he had asked them to, Tyson was sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter and the doll was kept in the middle of the star , where Max had stepped in.

He held both of the doll's hands and lifted it to its feet and started slowly revolving on the spot muttering something.

They stared at the moving pair, realising that Max was singing 'Humpty dumpty'.

"AND HUMPTY DUMPTY HAD A GREAT FALL!" Max bellowed suddenly raising the doll above him. Tyson shook so bad that he fell right off of the counter and everyone rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked laughing

"I can't think" Tyson grunted

"HA! It worked! He's not possessed by the doll anymore" Max cheered.

" Now the angry doll is going to kill us all" Tyson said into the _camera_.

" are we going to die here, there's so much I haven't done yet" Kai said giving an exaggerated sigh.

" Yeah Kai , you never got to sing a duet of 'clarity' with Hilary , like you always wanted to" Tala said with a mock sympathetic look.

Kai punched him , but joined in when the others laughed, looking at the doll.

 **-blackout-**

The next day their dead bodies were found by the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, all of them lying cold on the kitchen floor, with the biggest smiles on their faces. One could say... _they died laughing._

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N : ending was tragic huh? and btw as much as I want to I don't own beyblade.

please review ;)


End file.
